Pumps are used in substrate processing systems to create a vacuum in a substrate processing tool, such as a load lock or a transfer chamber. Such pumps are typically run continuously even after a vacuum has been established in the substrate processing tool. As a result, these pumps continue to consume power during this period.
Accordingly, the inventors have provided improved apparatus and methods for reducing the power consumption of a pump.